


Not in Public

by JayRayGee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Public Nudity, Smut, Vibrators, Writing on the Body, ffm threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRayGee/pseuds/JayRayGee
Summary: Velvet decides she wants to do something public body writing. While most of her team is all for it, Coco isn't really on board. Reluctantly, she agrees but soon comes to regret the decisions she has made
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Not in Public

“Velvet, are you sure you want to go through with this?” Coco asked, the brown marker in her right hand. “You don’t have to go through with this if you don’t wanna.” She argued.

“Coco, I was the one who suggested it. If anything, I should be saying that to you.” Velvet replied, standing in the middle of their dorm room wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

“Yeah but what if someone sees?” Coco asked in a worried tone. Velvet responded by giving Coco a quizzical look, like she didn’t believe what she had just said.

“I think that’s the point, moron.” Fox said from across the room, laying in his bed while reading a book.

“Shut up, Fox.” Coco yelled back, glancing over in his direction before doing a double take. “Wait, why do you have a book in your hands? You can’t fucking see!” She yelled out.

“I was just trying to see how long it would take you guys to realize.” Fox said with a chuckle before throwing the book aside. Unfortunately for him, it hit Yatsuhashi on the head, who was still sleeping. In reaction, Yatsuhashi awoke slightly and rolled over, shooting everyone in the room an evil glare for waking him up. The two girls froze like a deer in headlights while Fox, who had heard the book hit something other than the floor, threw a question out to the room.

“Who’d I hit?” He asked sheepishly.

There was a brief moment of silence before Velvet spoke up. “Yatsu.” She replied in almost a whisper.

“Oh… Sorry big guy.” Fox said, trying to calm the giant. Yatsuhashi let out a grumble, deciding not to kill his blind teammate and rolled back over, trying to fall back asleep.

It was a Wednesday morning at Beacon, sometime around 7:30. The Vytal Festival had come and went with Vacuo just barely winning out over Beacon a few months ago. Now, as Team CFVY was sitting high and mighty in their final year at Beacon, the group had become a bit more cocky. While the fourth years already had a lot more freedoms than they entered with, they still had to attend classes and learn. However, with senioritis nipping at their heels and impatiens reaching an all-time high, the group had begun to become more rowdy. Not in disruption of class kind of way, but more in the experimentation sort of way.

You see, Beacon, like all the other main academies across Remnant, had this reputation for experimentation. They weren’t as bad as a brothel per say, but it wasn’t uncommon to hear about teammates having fun in their dorm rooms late at night or between classes. And who could blame them? At the start of your four-year training, you’re paired up with three other hormone filled teenagers and then told to spend alone time with them. And this usually resulted in one of two outcomes: you either got on each other’s nerves or got on each other’s nerves~. And the second one was especially true for one Velvet Scarlatina.

She, like all others, arrived via airship as a nervous seventeen-year-old huntress in training. What stood out for her, besides her foot-and-a-half tall rabbit ears, was how innocent she was. When it came to sex, she had the mentality of a child with her only experience with sex being the sex-ed and puberty classes she took back in primary school, in which she hid behind her ears for most of it.

She was soon paired with one Coco Adel, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Fox Alistair. Soon, the trio learned about Velvet’s innocence and vowed to protect her as much as possible. However, this didn’t stop the four of them from experimenting with each other. While Fox and Yatsu both had respectable sex drives, Coco was on other planet. Her sex drive put most guys she knew to shame. However, she also had the caring nature of a single mother on her own. So while she led the team, she also was Velvet’s main line of defense. And while she did protect her, she also slowly brough Velvet into the world of sex and intimacy.

Velvet, who swore up and down she was straight, was at first, understandably, extremely nervous, and somewhat frightened. And Coco knew this. She respected her boundaries and never pushed things too far. She let Velvet move at her own pace, and over the course of the next year, things slowly progressed from tender hugs, to more intimate embraces, to cuddling, until at the start of their second year, Velvet had her first full sexual experience with Coco. A few months later, Fox took her virginity, and from there, it began.

Coco and Velvet soon became a couple after that, only telling their teammates. Sex became a somewhat regular thing, with Coco taking the lead nearly every time. Fox never shied away from a good fucking and joined in whenever he could. Yatsu on the other hand would rarely join in, only servicing Coco when he did. He saw himself as a father figure for Velvet and thought it would be too weird to actually have sex with her.

As year three rolled around, that’s when Velvet’s experimentation began. At first, it started with watching porn in private, then watching it with Coco, then going as far as to send Coco sexually explicit photos via text messages, and even recording themselves in the act on a couple separate occasions. This was around the time the couple started experimenting with different kinks. They tried a lot of them, with BDSM being one that Velvet seemed to enjoy a lot. In just a few weeks, Velvet went from light bondage to fully restrained, unable to move bondage. However, it was public stuff that really got the rabbit going.

This one was discovered by accident one day when Coco decided to tease Velvet during class. It ended in under a minute with Velvet silently cumming in her chair, soaking her panties and skirt and surprising both parties. This quickly evolved into having full on sex behind the bushes during lunch and in the dorm room halls after hours. The couple decided to combine the two during a holiday break in between their third and fourth years, with Coco leading a handcuffed and blindfolded Velvet, wearing nothing but a nightgown, via a leash and collar through the empty, midnight Beacon courtyard. When they got back to their dorm, Velvet admitted that she had came during the walk. This was around the time Velvet surpassed Coco in horny levels.

So as Velvet stood in the middle of the room nearly naked, for the first time in quite a long time, it was Coco that was arguing against the idea of it all.

“Vel, imma be honest. I don’t like this that much.” Coco stated.

“I mean, you’re not doing anything really. All you’re doing is writing things on my body. If you don’t want to, I’ll get Fox or Yatsu to do it.”

“That’s a great idea. Give the blind guy a writing utensil.” Fox chirped up as he started getting dressed. “I will write an amazing poem on your tits.”

“Buzz off.” Coco said before turning her attention back to Velvet. “I’m sorry hun, but I’m not really a huge fan of this.” She pleaded.

“What's your biggest concern with it?” Velvet asked out of interest.

“What if someone… important sees it? Like a teacher or the headmaster?” Coco said.

“Then don’t write anything anywhere obvious. Think about the uniform.” Velvet said.

“What about it?” Coco asked.

“It covers my entire torso, arms, and legs down to about my mid-thigh. So avoid my legs below the mid-thigh, my hands, and especially my face.” Velvet explained.

“Oh so we’re only writing things where people can’t see them?” Coco questioned.

“Yes, if it makes you feel better.” Velvet said with a warming smile.

“A little bit. I just don’t…” Coco began to argue.

Velvet sighed. “Give me this.” She said, yanking the marker out of Coco’s hands. Coco watched as Velvet began to write some things on her right arm. She was slightly shielding her arm away from Coco, so it was only when Velvet turned around that she saw what she had written.

**Masturbation arm** said on her right bicep with **Place cock here** written on the lower half on her arm with an arrow pointing towards her hand. When Coco stopped staring at the words, she looked back at Velvet, who was smirking.

“No going back now. Your turn.” She said, tossing the marker back to Coco. “Go wild.” She said, outstretching her arms to give Coco plenty of room to write something. She hesitated, not knowing what to do. Most of her body screamed to not write anything, but something inside of her persuaded her to go with it, eventually deciding both on a location and something to write.

Velvet was pleasantly surprised to feel both a hand and a marker on her tits as Coco went to town, seeming to write forever. At one point, Coco even undid her bra to allow her easier access to her breasts.

After a few moments, Coco stepped away, both excitement and worry on her face.

“What’d you write?” Velvet asked, sounding like a little kid experiencing Christmas for the first time.

“Well, it wrote **Free Stress Balls** across your upper chest, right above your tits. On the left one it says **Suck for a moan** and on the right one it says **Squeeze to cum**.” Coco said with a smile.

“You know me so well.” Velvet replied. “Now, hurry up, I still gotta get dressed.” She said, once again allowing Coco free reign of her body. Over the next ten minutes, Coco began to cover the majority of Velvet's body, avoiding the areas that would be easily seen and getting more and more vulgar the more she wrote.

Finally, she capped the marker and took a step back. Velvet now stood in the middle of the room, completely nude, her undergarments being removed moments ago to allow Coco easier access to certain parts of her body. Everything that could be covered by the uniform was covered in both words and instructions. Coco had even taken some advice for Fox about what to do for Velvet ass. Velvet could see some of it, but not all of it, especially what was on her back.

“Can you please take a picture? I want to see what this looks like.” Velvet asked, both nervous and excited about her body as her core grew hot.

“My pleasure.” Coco said with a smirk as she pulled out her scroll and snapped a few photos at every angle. Once fully photographed, she showed the photos to Velvet, who was in amazement. Every major part of her body that could be covered by her uniform had something on it. Some notable things she noticed were **Faunas fuck toy** written across her back like a tramp stamp, **Your tongue here** written across her inner right thigh with an arrow pointed towards her vagina, **Breed me** written across her stomach, and **Trust me, I wanted this** in huge letter written down her entire back.

“Oh my~” Velvet moaned, her core now feeling like Menagerie during the rainy season. “Thank you so much Coco.” She continued, giving her a big hug.

“Don’t thank me quite yet. Put your uniform on. I wanna make sure everything is covered up.” Coco ordered, sounding like her normal, leader self. Velvet obliged and proceeded to get dressed where she stood. It took a few moments to put everything on, but when she was done, it was like a magic trick had just been performed.

Absolutely nothing was showing. None of the body writing that Coco just did was even slightly visible underneath all her clothing. Coco breathed a sigh of relief, as this was her biggest worry.

“Now that you’re dressed, we should probably follow suit. Class starts in 45.” Coco said as she headed towards the closet where her uniform was kept. She disappeared behind a few sheets being used as a makeshift curtain to allow someone to change without being seen. Fox pulled his uniform out from a storage container from under his bed. He didn’t care for privacy as much as just began to change, somewhat hidden behind his bed. After a few moments, Coco stepped out from the curtain, fully dressed.

“Alright then, you guys wanna get breakfast first?” Coco asked the room.

“Okay!” Velvet said, ready to leave.

“I’m down.” Fox replied, quickly sliding on his shoes.

“What about you Yatsu?” Coco asked the sleeping giant.

“I’ll see you in class.” He mumbled back, not even bothering to turn over.

“Whatever.” Coco shrugged, grabbing her bag, and heading out the door, with Fox behind her and Velvet bringing up the rear.

/

The Beacon cafeteria was bustling with activity as the majority of Team CFVY entered. It was 8 am and most classes started around 830, meaning a large majority of the teams at the school were either in or around the cafeteria. For the most part, teams sat with teams, talking about missions and schoolwork, as well as personal affairs. Since it was still early in the school year, there was a bit of anxiousness in the air, mainly in part to the first years. However, no one was more anxious than Velvet.

“How many people are in here?” She asked.

“Well, the cafeteria can hold up to around 1000 people, if we’re stacked ass to mouth, so with the tables and empty space included, I’d say around 550. Not including us, of course.” Coco replied, trying to do quick math in her head.

“So 550 people that have no idea how big of a slut I am?” Velvet asked.

“I wouldn’t say you’re a slut, Vel. I would say you’re an… exhibitionist.” Coco said.

“I would say you’re a slut.” Fox chimed in. Both Coco and Velvet turned to look at him.

“Do you like to live to antagonize?” Coco replied, debated just punching him.

“Nah, I mostly live to piss you off just enough to fuck me but not kill me. Purely because I know both of your anger fucks last twice as long as your normal fucks. But the antagonizing is a good bonus.” Fox said bluntly.

Coco and Velvet looked at each other for a bit, pondering what Fox had just said. “Wait, really?” Velvet finally replied.

“Yes really. I don’t really know the science behind it because I’m usually too busy getting my brains fucked out but next time you anger fuck me or Yatsu, take notice of how long you last. Or, in your case, when Coco fucks you.” Fox said, looking towards Velvet.

“Okay, one, I don’t think that’s true at all.” Coco said. “And two, I don’t have sex with you every time I get mad. Most of the time I just want to kill you.”

“I know. It’s like playing the lottery and not matter the outcome, I win. Either you kill me, or I make you into a pie. Speaking of pie, imma go get some food. I recommend you two do the same.” Fox said before walking off towards the kitchen. The duo looked at each other with annoyance before heading off to the other side of the café to grab some breakfast.

When they got there, they realized that this line was much longer than the other one, but the other one had Fox in it, so they decided to just stay here. They got to the end of the line and joined the queue. As they slowly moved forward they saw that today was waffle and cereal day. One by one, they watched as the other students took their pick of the main course, some of them taking a side of fruit and a drink, while others just opted for the basics. As they stood around, slowly making their way to the front, Velvet was trying to be sneaky as she looked around at both the students and staff around her. Finally, Coco took notice and began to question the faunas.

“What are you doing? Do you see a cute boy? Or a girl? Is it someone I need to beat up?” Coco said, cracking her knuckles.

“Look at all these students and teachers. Just going about their day. Some of them just woke up, others have been awake for hours. Some are human, some are faunas. Some of them are year four while others are year one. Every single one of them is different in some way. But you wanna know the one thing all these people have in common?” Velvet said.

“Uhhh, what?” Coco asked, confused, and concerned over her partners seemingly out of nowhere deep thinking.

“No one here knows they’re in the presence of raging slut.” Velvet said, continuing to scan the room.

Coco’s eyes shot open as she realized Velvet had said that a bit too loud. She quickly scanned the room, but no one seemed to be looking over towards them, her voice seemingly molding into the ambient cafeteria sounds. She then turned her attention back towards Velvet, who was completely unaware of what she had just said, or how loud she had said it.

“Velvet, I love you, but I need you to knock it off.” Coco said, grabbing both sides of Velvet’s head and forcing her to look directly into Coco’s eyes. “I want to support you in your sexual adventures, but if you don’t keep it down, I will take you back up to our room and force you to take a shower. Okay?”

Velvet failed to respond; her eyes locked onto Coco’s. Soon, Coco could see Velvet’s eyes beginning to water up, and she knew she had fucked up.

“Ah shit. I’m sorry Vel. I didn’t mean to be that harsh.” She said, embracing the rabbit girl.

“No, no. You’re fine.” Velvet said, sniffling. “I guess I let this whole body thing get to me. I’m sorry I got ahead of myself.”

“It’s okay.” Coco replied. “I’m just worried about you. This is such a drastic jump for me to get used to. You went from this innocent teenager to a young adult who’s sex drive is higher than mine, and I didn’t even think that was possible.” They both let out a small chuckle as they moved forward in the line, the general populace unaware of they’re conversation.

After a second, Velvet looked back at Coco. “Can I admit something?” She asked.

“Sure, honey. What is it?” Coco replied, already taking guesses at what it might be.

“I’m really horny right now, and that’s why I’m acting this way.” She said kinda shyly.

“I assumed you were.” Coco replied, not taking what she was saying real seriously.

“No Coco.” Velvet said, grabbed a hold of Coco’s right wrist. “I’m _really_ horny.” She said as she glided Coco’s hand under her skirt and brushed it over her panties. Coco was shocked to feel just how wet she was, her hand feeling as if she just used a soaked towel.

“Holy shit.” Coco whispers under her breath.

“I know. I’m so turned on right now that if you stripped me naked and fucked me on a table in the middle of the cafeteria, I wouldn’t bat an eye.” Velvet whispered, as to not alert the other students around them. Coco didn’t respond, her mind working hard to find an appropriate response. In her mind, she knew what happens with Velvet gets this horny, and how it affects her decision making. Part of her wanted to take her to the bathroom and fuck her, but she knew this would probably look suspicious, especially with the amount of people in the area. She could just ignore the rabbit’s pleas and go about her day, but what good was she as a girlfriend then.

After thinking for a moment on what to do, she thought of something that might not alleviate her needs right now but would certainly do so in the future.

“I’ll make you a deal: If you can keep up this level of horniness throughout the entire day and not have another outburst again, then I promise as this team's leader that after 10 pm, I’ll walk you around campus in your underwear again.” Coco said, looking Velvet directly in the eyes.

“Can I be nude?!” Velvet said, her eyes lighting up.

“Uhhh…” Coco said, not even considering the possibility. “I’ll think about it.” She answered.

“Okay! You have a deal.” Velvet said, embracing Coco. Coco returned the embrace and they soon turned their full attention back towards the line in front of them. By now there were close to the front and quickly obtained their food. With food in hand, they found Fox who was sitting with Yatsu. The group sat around their portion of the table, enjoying their breakfast, and talking about classes. The remainder of their breakfast time went off without a hitch. Coco occasionally stuck her hand down Velvet’s skirt to see if she was still turned on, each time returning with a nearly soaked hand.

As the time reached 8 am, Coco abruptly stood up, taking Velvet with her.

“And where are you two going?” Fox asked, hearing the duo stand up.

“I need to talk to Vel.” Coco replied with an assertion.

“Alright then. Just be in class on time today. And if you do fuck each other, at least be presentable when you enter. Yatsu told me what happened the other day.” Fox said with a smirk. Coco rolled her eyes and left the cafeteria, leading Velvet by the wrist.

The duo quickly found themselves outside, where the area around the cafeteria was still busy but people were more spread out. Still, Coco kept walking until the duo was both out of earshot and eyeshot of the café and in a secluded area.

“Coco, what’s the deal? Class doesn’t start for another… ahhh.” Velvet said, her speech cut off by a moan as Coco cupped her soaked panties. She fondled Velvet's wet nether regions for a second before abruptly grabbing a hold of the waistband with both hands and pulling Velvet panties down around her knees.

“What the hell was that about?” Velvet said, upset more at the fact Coco didn’t finish her rather than the fact her panties were now visible.

“Your underwear was soaked.” Coco said, sounding like an upset mother.

“Yeah. No shit. I’m horny as fuck right now. And it didn’t help you keep going down there earlier.” Velvet said, now sounding annoyed.

“Yes. But as your team leader and fellow female, I know that leaving your vagina that wet for extended periods of time can cause infections.” Coco said, rummaging through her bag. “So, as your team leader and friend, I am ordering you to take off your panties and put these on.” She continued, pulling out a fresh pair of brown panties from her bag, handing the new pair to Velvet.

“Why the fuck do you have these?” She asked, now confused at her partner.

“Let’s just say I know from experience what it’s like to endure that pain.” Coco said. “Now go ahead and change before someone finds us.”

“What if I don’t want to? What if I’d rather go commando?” Velvet asked.

“Don’t make me change you like a child, because I will.” Coco replied, her motherly voice now coming through in full swing. As much as Velvet wanted to argue, she knew not to challenge Coco when she was in her motherly moods.

Velvet did as told, quickly swapping out the soaked pair for the dry pair. “Okay. What about the soaked pair?” Velvet asked, holding it in her hands. Coco responded by grabbing them and sliding them into a side pocket on her purse. Velvet froze, her mind not fully comprehending what Coco had just done.

Coco looked back up at Velvet, their eyes locking. “What? They’re still a good pair. I have to put them somewhere until I can get back to the room. Speaking of which,” Coco said, checking her scroll for the time. “Class starts in ten minutes. In that time, I want you to go back up to the dorm room and grab six pairs of panties.”

“SIX PAIRS?!” Velvet said in shock. “I don’t even know if I have that many clean pairs left.”

“One, why didn’t you do laundry last weekend like I told you? And two, I don’t care if they’re mine or yours, but judging by how wet these got, I’m guessing you’ll need to change a decent bit. Now go.” Coco said, her parenting side still showing. Velvet grumbled, once again wanting to argue, but deciding not to challenge Coco. She quickly hurried off towards the dorm while Coco headed to class.

/

By the time 8:15 hit, everyone except Velvet was seated in class. The large classroom was filled with Year 3 and 4 students, spread out across the vast desk space. Team CFVY sat near the door, as they always had, awaiting their fourth member. While Yatsuhashi and Fox sat quietly, staring blankly at the board, Coco was anxiously looking at her scroll. Velvet should have been here by now, even if she walked. Their first class wasn’t too far from their dorm room.

“Alright class, I am Mr. Henikey, and I am your sub for the day. Professor Port is not coming in today and he left me this note. It reads “Tell a dramatic story about being a huntsman/huntress.” Is that what he usually does?” The sub asked. There was a whispered mumble of ‘yes’ and ‘yeah’ and nodding that emanated from the students. “Alright then, it’s been a few years, but I think I can think of a good one.” The sub continued, soon breaking off into some story.

Coco wasn’t paying attention, as she became more and more worried for her partner. She had already texted her before class started but got no response. She turned around to face the rest of her team, since they were seated one level above her.

“Hey, have you guys gotten anything from Velvet?” She asked, trying not to sound worried.

Both boys shook their heads. “Sorry Coco. I got nothing. Where did she go anyways? Last I saw she was with you.” Fox said.

“I told her to go back to the dorm room to grab more panties.” Coco replied.

“Why? What was wrong with the ones she had on?” Fox asked quizzically. Coco replied by reaching into the side pocket of her purse and pulling out Velvet’s soaked panties. By this time, they had dried slightly but were now cold to the touch. As she pulled them out, they began to drip since they had sat in a small puddle that had formed in Coco’s purse pocket.

“What happened? Did she run through a sprinkler again?” Yatsu asked since he was the only one that could actually see.

“No. This was just how wet she was from the body writing stuff.” Coco replied, stuffing the panties back in the same pocket.

“So how wet was she, you know, cause I can’t see whatever Coco just did.” Fox asked.

“Imagine stepping into a shower with your clothes on and staying there for a few minutes. That wet.” Yatsu explained.

“Fuck. So you told her to go back to the dorm room to get extra pairs?” Fox asked Coco.

“Yeah. And I don’t know why it’s taking so long.” Coco replied.

“Probably because neither of you did laundry this weekend so all your underwear is dirty.” Yatsu said.

“I did my laundry.” Coco snapped back.

“Wait, hold on. If Velvet was going back to the dorm, why didn’t you just tell her to take her dirty panties with her, so you don’t have to carry them around like some sort of pervert?” Fox asked, calling out Coco on her lapse of judgement. Coco tried to think of an argument but came up with nothing.

Just then, the door to the classroom slid open, revealing a slightly flushed Velvet. Luckily, the teacher had his back turned and didn’t notice the late arrival, so Velvet slipped into a seat right next to Coco.

“What took you so long?” Coco loudly whispered as the rabbit girl began to unpack her things.

“One, you didn’t do your laundry, so I struggled in finding clean pairs. I ended up only finding like 3 pairs.” Velvet explained. Coco turned to look at Yatsu, who smirked at his leader. Coco shot him a glare and turned his attention back towards Velvet. “And two, I was so wet that some of the body writing on my thighs had smudged, so I had to redo it.” Velvet said, hiking her skirt up to reveal her shotty repair job.

Coco sighed and looked back up at Velvet. “Why didn’t you text me any of this?” She said, scolding the girl.

“Well, by the time I finished re-writing everything, it was like 8:13 so I hurried out of the room and basically ran here. It was only when I got to the door I realized I left my scroll in the dorm room.” Velvet said, sheepishly smiling to try and calm Coco.

Coco sighed. “Well, you’re lucky Port is absent, or he might’ve made you do something at the front of the class again and some of your writing may have been exposed.” She said.

“You act like that’s a bad thing.” Velvet said seductively.

“Shut up.” Coco said, turning her attention away from Velvet.

“No, no. Keep going, I’m close.” Fox said, imitating a masturbation motion under the table. Yatsu slapped Fox in the back of the head, causing his face to hit the desk and his motion to stop.

“Hey, you two at the top. What’s with all the commotion?” The sub asked, directing his attention towards Yatsu and Fox. The entire class turned to look at the duo at the top, Fox still reeling from the blow to both his forehead and his psyche.

“Sorry Mr. Henikey. My teammate didn’t get enough sleep last night, and he was beginning to doze off, so I pulled his arm out from under his head, causing it to fall and hit the desk.” Yatsuhashi cleverly lied. A small chuckle arose from the students, and even the teacher couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, next time he doses off, just make sure to wake him quieter.” The sub replied.

“Yes, sir.” Yatsuhashi said, bowing before sitting back down.

Coco clapped silently for Yatsu while Velvet suppressed a laugh. “Good cover.” Coco said, applauding her teammate for his quick wits. Yatsuhashi smiled before turning his attention back towards the sub. Fox grumbled quietly before doing the same, trying to listen to the sub as best has he could.

The next 30 minutes of class went off without incident. By now, their hour long class was half over, but it had already seemed like an eternity. If there was one thing Port was good at, it was making his extremely long stories at least somewhat enjoyable. This sub’s stories were about on par, but he made them sound so boring and lame. By this point, nearly all the students had either tuned him out entirely or were just pretending to listen, talking amongst themselves and their fellow teammates quietly.

As for team CFVY, they were a mix of everything. Coco and Yatsu had completely tuned out the sub, browsing various news sites and entertainment apps on their respective scroll. Fox, with nothing better to do, was pretty much the only student still listening to the teacher, but at this point was about to fall asleep. Velvet meanwhile was experiencing something no one else was.

To her, class time, especially Professor Port’s class was her favorite time to experiment. She had gone to his class with no panties on, no bra on, both at the same time, a ball gag in her mouth covered by a mask, a dildo in her mouth covered by the same mask, that same dildo shoved in her vagina and ass separately, vibrating panties and remote control egg vibrators, both controlled mainly by Coco, and most recently, full Shibari that was covered poorly by her clothes. That attempt only lasted one class as even the teacher noticed something off about Velvet’s attire. However, this time, it felt completely different.

To her, it held more weight than everything else because with everything else she did, if someone found out, it might get some laughs and dirty looks from the students and teachers. But this time, if someone was able to find out what she was doing today, it could ruin her reputation. Everything else could be dismissed as “oh, she was horny, and this is Beacon after all, so next time, just don’t do it in public” and she would be let off with a warning, or maybe detention. But now, there was no doubt pictures would be taken and shared, and no one would let her live it down. Whether it was this fact or the fact that, for once, the motives behind her secret stunt weren’t sex driven but more about the voyeurism, it made her incredibly more horny and slowly, as the class entered the second half, her inhibitions were quickly fading.

Velvet was squirming and fidgeting in her seat, her fingers exploring her already wet nether regions. Half of her just wanted to release, reach her peak and orgasm right there in the seat. But the other knew that if she did, it would be loud. She was already trying her hardest not to moan, and an orgasm would make it impossible. If not for her moans, but definitely for her ejaculation.

It was no secret to team CFVY that Velvet was indeed a squirter. In fact, she was the biggest burster than anyone on that team had ever been with. During an extra boring Saturday afternoon in the dorm room, they discovered that, when pent up, Velvet could partially fill an average cereal bowl. What happened to the content of that bowl the team shall take to the grave. And it was during that same afternoon that they also discovered that her ejaculate is forceful and can sound like someone loudly dumping a bottle of water on the floor. It was for this reason that Velvet sat anxiously in her chair, edging herself.

As the class approached the final 15 minutes, Velvet couldn’t take her torture anymore. Coco noticed Velvet move out of the corner of her eye, but due to how much she had been fidgeting the last 30 minutes, Coco paid no mind to it. It wasn’t until a few moments later when she felt Velvet kick her ankle that she finally looked over towards the girl’s direction. However, instead of seeing her teammate in her seat, she instead found her leaned up against the back wall of the table.

Because they were seated on the aisle, the long desk-like table had a small wall that separated the stairs from the underside of the tables. And it was here that Coco found Velvet, uniform’s skirt in her mouth, her breasts exposed, and her right hand in her underwear.

Coco snapped her attention to Yatsuhashi, who was still on his scroll. “Yatsu?!” She loudly whispered. “Have you…”

“Yep.” He replied in his normal voice, not looking up from his scroll. “She’s been at it for about five minutes now. Surprised you didn’t notice earlier.”

“What’s happening now?” Fox said, sound groggy.

“Velvet is going to town on herself under the desk.” Yatsu replied, now being a bit quieter.

“Damn. Wish I could watch.” Fox replied, burying his head in his arms again.

Coco rolled her eyes and looked towards the front. The sub seemed to have not noticed Velvet's sudden departure. She looked back at Velvet, who was her eyes shut, seemingly in her own world. She glanced back up and scanned the classroom, trying to spot scornful eyes. No one seemed to notice her disappearance, and thankfully, they also couldn’t see Velvet thanks to the curvature of the table. Even still, Coco silently moved some of the chairs to block the view further and turned her attention back towards Velvet. Her eyes still shut, Coco looked up at the teacher, who had his back turned, and quickly darted under the table.

Crawling briefly on her hands and knees, she soon found herself basically on top of Velvet, her left knee in between Velvet’s legs. The carpeted floor was slightly damp to the touch, causing Coco to shudder a bit before trying to get Velvet’s attention.

“Vel.” She whispered, her face hovering about a foot over Velvet’s. “Vel!” She said a bit louder, still trying to pull the girl out of her trance. Velvet remained in her world, furiously masturbating, her skirt acting as a muffler. It wasn’t doing a good job, as her moans were beginning to become louder and louder, starting to make Coco worry she was going to get caught. “Velvet!” Coco said, no longer whispering but still trying to keep her voice down. This seemed to work, but not as Coco had intended.

Velvet’s eyes opened slowly, revealing Coco still hovering over her. While the school uniform was modest, Velvet could still see a bit of Coco’s cleavage from the position she was in. As Velvet looked at her partner, she noticed that Coco didn’t look particularly happy at the moment, but Velvet didn’t care.

With lightning fast reflexes, she grabbed ahold of the back of Coco’s head with both hands and pulled in for a deep kiss. Coco let out a gasp, as Velvet’s wet hand grabbed a bunch of Coco’s hair, quickly wetting it as well. Her gasp also made it easier for Velvet to immediately introduce her tongue into Coco’s mouth. After taking a few seconds to get used to the sudden and unexpected move, Coco soon accepted it and moved a bit closer to Velvet. She crawled a bit closer to the rabbit girl, her left knee now rubbing up against Velvet’s second pair of soaked panties today. Velvet responded by grinding up against Coco’s leg, her moans soon filling Coco’s mouth. While Coco’s left hand slid around back to support Velvet, her right began to slide down her body towards her nether regions.

However, this ended up being necessary as Velvet quickly let out a loud moan directly into Coco’s mouth successfully muffling it enough, so the rest of the class didn’t hear it. Seconds later, Coco’s entire leg became drenched as Velvet began to spray her juices everywhere. However, instead of spraying them outwards, because she still had her panties on, her explosion instead ejected directly into her underwear, causing it to, at first, shoot out of all sides, similar to when you block the hose with your thumb before soaking through the panties enough to start shooting straight again. It took several seconds before the flow finally let up, and by the time it was over, both Coco's and Velvet’s legs, along with Velvet’s panties, backside of her skirt, and floor looked like you just sprayed them with a hose.

The two sat in silence, just enjoying each other in their loving embrace. Neither dare to move, as to not disturb the other. As Velvet was slowly coming down from one of her best orgasms, Coco meanwhile began to rationalize the situation. While she couldn’t really see herself, she could feel how wet she was and from that, she could tell Velvet was even worse off. When she tried to get up to assess the damages, Velvet instead pulled her closer and began kissing her neck, signaling she wanted round two. Coco tried to break free of the embrace but found it hard due to both the way she was positioned, and the strength Velvet possessed.

Thinking on the fly, Coco tried to break free of the embrace just enough to allow her hands to propel herself off of Velvet. It took a bit of finagling, but she eventually got enough of her arms free to allow herself to place her hands on Velvet shoulders. Using her newfound hand holds, she was able to physically push herself off of Velvet. However, she either underestimated how strong she was or how tight Velvet’s embrace was, because instead of just propping herself on her knees, she instead pushed too hard and fell backwards onto her ass. Before she could see how bad she had messed up, Coco instead felt it.

A shiver went up her spine as the back of her underwear quickly became wet, which was a problem because her panties were covered by her skirt. Reacting quickly, she sat up on her knees, allowing her skirt to fall freely down her backside. Another shiver went up her spine as the wet cloth stuck itself to the back of her thighs. Coco, already knowing the damages, still brushed her hand along the backside of her skirt and, unsurprisingly, found it to be very wet. This in turn made her panties wet enough to cause some alarm.

Coco looked back at Velvet, who seemed to finally be coming down from her high, as she too began to assess the damages she had done to her own clothes. She looked up at Coco, pure pleasure but with a hint of worry in her eyes. While Coco was dealing with the equivalent of sitting down in a small puddle unknowingly, Velvet was dealing with sitting down in a filled bathtub with her clothes on. Pretty much every article of clothing below her waist was soaked, along with the carpet she was sat on. This included the extra pairs of panties Velvet had brought along, a fact quickly realized when she went to pull them out. The two parties looked at each other, both unsure about what to do. Immediately, two ideas came to Coco’s mind. Idea one was to just pretend like nothing happened, wait until class ended, and then rush up to their dorm rooms to change. Idea two was similar to the first, but instead of pretending like nothing happened, she would convince Velvet and herself to remove every article of clothing that was wet, including underwear, wait til class ended then have the two boys act like shields so they could get back to the dorm to change.

Coco quickly scrapped the second idea, realizing it was just the horny side of her brain taking over and instead decided to go with Idea A. Crawling back over to Velvet, she quickly explained her plan. Velvet agreed, even showing signs of enjoyment as she thought about the idea of getting caught in her current state. Coco rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Yatsuhashi.

“Hey? Is it safe to come up?” Coco asked, not wanting to reveal herself appearing from under the desk to the students or teacher. Yatsuhashi at first responded by simply holding his index finger up, implying that the couple wait. He quickly glanced over the room before giving the thumbs up. Coco and Velvet quickly emerged from below the desk and took their seats. When Velvet sat down, her clothes made a sound similar to that of a wet sponge being plopped down on a table.

“That good, huh?” Fox said, his enhanced hearing picking up the noise. Coco once again rolled her eyes while Velvet bit her lip and blushed. The remainder of class went by quickly as both Coco’s and Velvet chairs grew increasingly wet. Finally, the teacher dismissed the class and being closest to the door, Team CFVY quickly made their way out of the room.

Having only about 10 minutes between classes and their dorm room being in the opposite direction of said class, Coco and Velvet hurried to their dorm while Fox and Yatsu calmly made their way to their next class. Making it there in record time, both parties quickly began to strip, completely unfaded and uninteresting in shielding themselves. Once all damp and wet items were removed, next came their replacements. While an extra uniform was easy, the underwear proved to be challenging. Velvet was correct, both girls had failed to do laundry, and neither was about to wear dirty underwear.

Coco was frantically scanning the room, trying to find anything clean to put on, but was coming up empty handed. “Hey Velvet! Find anything yet?” She yelled out as she threw clothes around the room.

“Uhhh, kinda…” She said shakily. Confused, Coco looked up to see what Velvet was holding. In her hands was a very revealing pair of black lace panties.

“Is that lingerie?!” Coco asked, confused.

“Yeah…” Velvet said sheepishly.

“Where did you get those?” Coco questioned.

“From my house when I went home last.” Velvet responded.

“You had lingerie at your house? For what reason?” Coco asked.

“It made me feel pretty. I brought it back here to surprise you on your birthday last year, but I forgot about them until just now.” Velvet said as she showed them off.

Coco paused for a moment. “Well let’s see what they look like.” Coco said, now more interested in this than finding her own pair. Velvet obliged and quickly slipped the pair on. The front covered all that was necessary and even had a little bow along the waistband. The back however covered almost nothing and was similar to that of a thong. Coco became entranced by the sight of her girlfriend wearing such revealing clothing. The show was interrupted as Velvet covered herself with a new, dry skirt.

She began to head towards the door before Coco stopped her.

“Wait.” She said, “do you… have any more of those?” She asked shyly.

Velvet smirked and blushed. “No, unfortunately not. Did you find a pair?” She asked Coco.

Coco sighed. “Nope.” She said with force before covering her bare nether regions with her skirt.

“So you’re going commando?” Velvet asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Won’t be the first.” Coco replied with a smirk. “Race you to class!” She yelled before booking it down the hall.

“Bet.” Velvet replied before following suit, her long strides and flowing skirt partially revealing the somewhat smudged text written on her thighs.

/

The next few classes went off without a hitch. Nearly all of Velvet’s initial excitement exploded out of her during her orgasm and what remained was minimal. She still occasionally expressed her emotions and excitement about the experiment and still hinted at being wet, but it wasn’t anything compared to earlier. In between their second and third classes, the group had an extended break and Velvet used this time to redraw all the smudged text on her legs and arms, this time with a permanent marker, much to the disapproval of Coco.

So far, Velvet had gotten lucky, or unlucky depending on who you ask, that no one had noticed her little stunt. She had gotten close during her third class when Yatsuhashi noticed her skirt hiked up while she was sitting in class. Luckily, he was seated next to her during that class and quickly yanked her skirt down before anyone noticed, much to the surprise of Velvet.

As their fourth class ended, the team faced a decision. It was lunch time and they had two options. They could either go up to their dorm room and eat lunch there or just go to the cafeteria. Usually, this wasn’t a debate, but today was different.

“Let’s just go to the dorm room. I know we have those premade subs in the mini fridge.” Coco argued.

“But the cafeteria is more fun, and there’s more people.” Velvet replied.

“Vel, you’ve had your fun. But I really think it’s time to call this quits.” Coco said with authority.

“Just because you’re not enjoying this doesn’t mean I am.” Velvet said, upset.

Coco sighed. “Velvet, I really want to support you in this, but I feel like this has gone on long enough. I was okay with it at first cause we used that washable marker, but I am just not a fan of that permanent stuff. I’m sorry.” Coco explained, which seemed to put Velvet to ease somewhat.

“Uh, I know this is off topic a bit, but I’m with Velvet. It’s cheeseburger day.” Fox said, butting in. Both girls let out a chuckle.

“Alright, how about this? I’ll go with Fox to the lunch room, grab some food, and meet you two back up in the dorm room in about 15 minutes, cause I’m guessing Yatsu wants to go back to the dorm room, correct?” Velvet said, turning her attention to the towering individual. Yatsuhashi nodded. “Then it’s settled. We’ll see you two in a few.” Velvet said with a smile before her, and Fox headed towards the cafeteria.

Coco watched as the two walk off, her mind beginning to fill with worry. _What if something happens and Velvet body writing is revealed? What if Fox is distracted and can’t help her? What if I’m not there to protect her?_

“Hey.” Yatsuhashi said, turning her attention towards him. “15 minutes is plenty of time.” He said with a smirk. Coco knew instantly what he was implying, and her mind quickly jumped to the idea of a quickie. However, her motherly instincts quickly took back over, and she let out a sigh. “Come on. We’re going to get some burgers.” Coco said, following the pair in front of her. Yatsuhashi’s smile faded quickly as he followed his leader.

Coco caught up with the duo as they were about to enter the cafeteria. “Velvet, wait up.” She called out. The duo turned around in surprise.

“Coco, what are you doing?” Velvet asked.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Coco replied.

“I’m… fine. I left like two minutes ago. Nothing happened.” Velvet said, now even more confused.

“You’re motherly instincts kicked in, didn’t they?” Fox asked with a smirk.

“Oh.” Velvet said, beginning to blush a bit.

Coco meanwhile looked serious. She pulled the two in closer as they entered the busy cafeteria. “Listen.” She said in a loud whisper. “I passed up dick to be here. Good dick. So instead of out little arrangement tonight, I’m going to fuck you silly,” she said, directing her attention towards Velvet, “and you can join in.” She stated, now talking to Fox.

“So I’m hearing team orgy.” Fox said.

“More like Coco hate fucks Velvet while she sucks you off.” Coco replied. Velvet began blushing even more as her core grew just a bit warmer. “Deal?” Coco asked the duo. They both nodded and Coco smiled, letting the group go. “Let’s get some burgers then.” She said in a normal voice.

The trio hopped in line and Coco struck up a conversation about one of their most recent missions in an attempt to take everyone’s mind off the deal and to seem normal. After a few moments, they reached the front of the line and grabbed their lunch, with Fox taking roughly half a dozen burgers just for himself. As they left the line, they saw that Yatsuhashi had caught up with them. While Coco explained the plan to Yatsuhashi, who seemed contemptuous with the idea but was still a bit upset he had to wait, Velvet secured the group a seat at the same table as Team RWBY.

The two teams had grown closer over the last few years, with Team CFVY almost seeing all the girls of Team RWBY as younger sisters, each one attaching themselves to one of the girls. Ruby and Fox got along as the rambunctious ones, Coco and Yang would often talk about fights and fashion after Coco learned Yang had an interest, Weiss had learned to be more humble from Yatsuhashi, so they often stuck together, and to no real surprise, Blake and Velvet got along nicely as the quiet faunas.

As Team CFVY took their seats, Velvet noticed that Blake was seated a bit farther from everyone else, her face buried in a book. Deciding to keep the younger girl company, Velvet opted to sit next to her and inquire on what she was reading. However, as Velvet sat down, it became apparent very quickly that Blake’s actions were not simply metaphorical, as her face was quite literally buried in the book, as if she was hiding something on her face.

“Hey Blake, what’s up?” Velvet asked in a relaxing tone. Still, Blake was startled by the sudden appearance of someone. She quickly glanced over towards the sound and was relieved to see it was just Velvet.

“Oh. Hey Vel. It’s nothing, don’t worry.” Blake responded. Velvet caught on quickly to the nervousness and slight shakiness of Blake's voice.

“Blake, it’s okay.” Velvet said in a softer tone, trying to calm the girl. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.” She continued, thinking Blake was crying.

“Thanks, Velvet. It’s….” Blake started, but was interrupted by what Velvet could only guess was a mix between a gasp and moan. “It’s fine.” She continued; her voice now muffled by the book. At this point, Velvet’s curiosity was beginning to take over. She no longer believed the girl was crying but was rather hiding something personal.

“Blake, I know you may not want to talk about whatever is going on, but…” Velvet said, placing a hand on Blake’s thigh. She stopped when she felt the girl’s leg was jittering up and down in a quick motion. Velvet glanced down at Blake’s lower half and noticed she was also rocking back and forth a bit. Not enough to be seen on a passing glance, but enough to see if you paid attention. Velvet looked back up at Blake, who was sneaking a glance out from the edge of her book. Velvet’s curiosity peaked as she reached up and with one finger, pulled the book away from Blake’s face enough to get a good look at the girl’s features. While she wasn’t hiding anything on her face, Velvet instantly noticed the large blush that was spread across almost her entire face.

It was at this point that everything clicked. It was no secret to Coco and Velvet that Blake and Yang were sexually active. Velvet wasn’t sure if the rest of their team knew, but she would be shocked if they didn’t. The two had come out right after the Vytal Festival in private, only telling close friends and family. From what Velvet had heard, the response was purely positive from all sides. Since then, the couple had begun experimenting and trying out different kinks, with Velvet and Coco acting as secret coaches to the couple. They did it mainly in private but sometimes, public actions were attempted. And judging by Blake’s attitude, Velvet could easily assume today was one of those days.

Velvet pulled her hang away and smirked. “You kinky bitch.” She said softly, before returning to a normal seated position as to not draw attention. “So what’s going on down there today? Vibrator, dildo, vibrating dildo?” She said, trying to elicit a response.

“I don’t know what you’re talking a…about.” Blake said, suppressing another moan. Blake was known as the shy one, never wanting to get too personal in her sex life, even with extremely close friends. Still, Velvet knew how to make the girl talk. Velvet looked back towards the rest of the two teams. Ruby and Fox seemed to be participating in a burger eating contest while Weiss and Yatsuhashi watched on in disgust and Yang and Coco looked through fashion magazines. Easy to say, they were distracted.

“Blake.” She said. Blake glanced at Velvet in her peripherals. “Check it.” Velvet said, hiking up her skirt all the way to her panties to reveal the raunchy text on her thighs. Blake did a double take as she fully looked at the older girl. Blake quickly looked around then back down at Velvet’s thigh, trying to see if anyone else was sneaking a peak. After showing over her thigh to Blake, Velvet quickly covered herself up again and rolled up her sleeve, revealing the text on her right arm. Blake was now wide-eyed, fully staring at what was written all over Velvet’s body.

Velvet rolled her sleeve back down and leaned in close to Blake. “I would show you what’s on my tits, but I think that’ll cause a commotion.” She whispered into Blake’s ear. Blake was still staring at Velvet, but was now fixated on her chest, wondering what was beneath her school uniform. Blake finally looked back up at Velvet, who had a smug expression on her face. She then turned her attention back towards her meal, as if nothing had happened. Blake returned to her book, hiding her now bright red face.

The two sat quietly while the sounds emanating from the commotion from their table soon distracted Blake, her blush slowly fading.

“Your turn.” Velvet said after a moment, her mouth full of food.

“What?” Blake said, uncovering part of her face to turn towards Velvet.

Velvet swallowed the food in her mouth before continuing. “I showed you what’s going on between my legs, now you gotta show me what’s going on between yours.” She said before taking another bite.

“There’s… there’s nothing.” Blake said quickly, trying to avoid the topic.

“Bullshit.” Velvet said in a monotonous tone with her mouth full, before swallowing her food again. “I know something is going on down there, you definitely know there is. And as much as I love showing off to friends, I only like to do it when I get something in return. So chop chop, let’s go.” Velvet said, turning her entire body towards Blake.

Blake looked towards Velvet. She could partially see some text written on both her thighs. she now was basically straddling the bench-like seat at the lunch table. Blake glanced around the lunch room, making sure there were no curious eyes looking over at them before turning her attention back towards Velvet. “Come closer.” She loudly whispered. Velvet obliged and slid down the bench towards Blake until they were nearly touching. Blake once again looked around before pulling up her skirt, revealing her secret.

Tucked into her thigh-high stockings were two battery packs, one in each stocking. Branching out from the battery packs were small pink cords that ran into Blake’s privates. One ran into her vagina, while another diverted into her ass. Velvet could easily come to this conclusion due to the fact that Blake wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Are those two remote control vibrators?” Velvet asked, impressed at the set up Blake had going on.

“Yep. I lost a bet with Yang.” Blake shyly admitted, pulling her skirt back down.

“Yang made you do that with no panties as well?” Velvet asked, curious.

“No. The no underwear part was Weiss’ idea after she lost a contest with her and Yang. And it’s not just panties. She insisted on no bra as well.” Blake said.

“You lost a contest with Weiss AND Yang that resulted in this? I gotta hear this.” Velvet said, backing off a bit to give Blake room.

Blake scooted closer to Velvet. “I haven’t told anyone this story so you gotta keep it a secret.” Blake said. Velvet grew evermore curious but agreed not to repeat the story to anyone, including Coco. “Well, a couple weeks ago Weiss walked in on me and Yang during foreplay. She didn’t really seem to mind and went straight to her bed. Yang wanted to keep going but I was against it. A small argument ensued until Weiss cut in. She said she wanted to see who she could make cum faster.” Blake began.

“Wait, I thought Weiss was straight?” Velvet asked, cutting in.

“She swears she is, citing the multiple hook-ups with Neptune and a threesome between her, Neptune, and Sun during the Vytal Festival. But Yang and I know she’s at least bi-curious. Anyways, at first we didn't believe her until she stripped down to just her underwear and asked who wanted to go first. Yang quickly volunteered so Weiss told me to go to the bathroom and listen to music. She said that she didn’t want the sights or sounds of Yang to interfere with my turn. She was really taking in seriously. She also said that whoever came the fastest had to do everything Weiss said for a day.

Anyways, I went to the bathroom and checked the school’s messaging app until I heard Weiss call my name. I don’t know how long I was in there, but Yang claimed she lasted 3 ½ minutes so that was the time to beat. Weiss told me to take a seat in a chair she had set up in the middle of the room. So I stripped naked and took a seat and that’s the last thing I remembered. Next thing I knew, my heart was racing, I was coming down from a high I didn’t know existed, and Yang was laughing while Weiss looked smug as hell. Apparently, I only lasted 15 seconds.” Blake explained.

“Safe to say you lost then, huh?” Velvet asked rhetorically.

“Yeah. So that’s how we got here. I swear those two worked together on this.” Blake mumbled, returning to her book. Velvet turned away from Blake and continued eating. The two didn’t talk for a few minutes as Velvet watched as Ruby and Fox seemed to be wrapping up their burger eating contest with Coco and Yang cheering their respective teammates on. She looked to her right and saw the two level-headed people looking on in disappointment, yet still cheering for their teammates.

As Velvet looked at Weiss, she couldn’t imagine the near princess ruthlessly eating out her teammates, stripping off their clothes, and…

Suddenly, an idea made its way into Velvet’s head, a sort of prank to get back at Weiss and Yang, but more or less just to confuse the duo and have some fun while she was at it.

Velvet leaned over towards Blake. “Hey Blake, wanna get back at Weiss and Yang?” She asked quietly.

Blake glanced back over at Velvet. “100%. What do you have in mind?” She asked.

“Well, it’s more or less just to confuse the two.” Velvet admitted.

Blake shrugged. “I’m still game.” She said.

“Alright then.” Velvet responded cheerfully. She then proceeded to hike up her skirt again, stopping a bit short of her waistline. “I have this pair of black lingerie. It was my only pair that wasn’t soaked or dirty.” Velvet began.

“Damn.” Blake said under her breath.

“I know.” Velvet responded before continuing. “Anyways, I thought it’d be funny if I gave you these to put on so that when the end of the night comes, Yang and Weiss get a little shock. Sorry if I explained that poorly.” Velvet said, before pulling her skirt back down.

Blake thought about the idea for a moment. “Sure, let’s do it. I’m always down to prank Yang.” She finally said, starting to stand up.

“Where are you going?” Velvet said, stopping the girl and forcing her to sit back down.

“To go to the bathroom and change, right?” Blake said, confused.

Velvet simply responded with a smirk before subtly reaching under her skirt and quickly pulling her panties down to her ankle and off her body, holding them up under the table as a sort of trophy before placing them in Blake’s lap. “Put them on.” She said, gesturing towards the lingerie.

“Right now? I don’t think I can without making a scene.” Blake replied.

Velvet thought for a second, then an idea popped into her head. “I can put them on for you!” She said with glee.

“What?” Blake asked with confusion and surprise.

“I go under the table and slip them on myself for you.” Velvet explained.

“…Or we could just go to the bathroom.” Blake replied.

“Nah. This is more fun.” Velvet said. She then looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking before turning her attention back towards Blake. “Cover me.” She said with a smirk, snatching the panties from Blake’s lap before expertly sliding under the table. Blake, startled, quickly looked around herself. As far as she could tell, no one had seen Velvet duck under the table, or if they did, they simply didn’t care.

Under the table, Velvet made some space for herself. She was lucky that no one was sitting across from them, otherwise she would literally be stepping on toes. She moved her body to be directly behind Blake, blocking her from the rest of the cafeteria, peeking out from behind Blake, she could see a good chunk of the student body enjoying their time off but none of them saw her. Moving back behind Blake, she grabbed a hold of her left ankle, propping the leg up slightly. Blake seemed to tense up initially before mirroring the action with the other leg.

With the panties in hand, she slid them past Blake’s shoes and onto her legs. At first, she tried to do this from the side but found it to be difficult given the limited space. So instead, once the undergarments were halfway up her calf, Velvet moved her face to be between the younger girls legs, propping Blake’s ankles on her shoulder. Not only did this make putting on the clothing easier, but it also gave Velvet a much better view of what was exactly happening under Blake’s skirt.

After a few seconds, Velvet got the panties passed Blake’s knees, successfully passing the halfway mark. Pleased with herself, she scooted closer to Blake’s nether region. She paused for a second and stared at the set-up. Velvet could now easily see each neon-pink battery pack and were their subsequent cords lead off to. She could also tell Blake did a good job at keeping that area nice and tidy. The whole sight turned Velvet on, and she began to think of ways to tease the girl more than she already was. A kiss on the thigh, a nice, centralized lick, or maybe even toying with the clit a bit, just to let Blake know she was there.

Suddenly, Velvet heard a buzzing noise and before she could even begin to register what it was, in the same instant, Blake’s thighs closed around her head, pinning her in place. On top of the table, Coco and Yang’s conversation had switched from fashion to sexy fashion and then to just sex in general. It was then that Yang let Coco in on the secret and pulled out her scroll. She then opened an app that had a small, moving graph and a button slider on it. Coco, who was surprised to hear what Yang and Blake were doing, eagerly watched as Yang slid the slider all the way up before shooting Blake a look. As soon as the slider hit it’s max point, Blake keeled over slightly, shoved her face into her book, and seemed to stifle a moan.

The duo giggled as Yang began rapidly moving the slider up and down, eventually handing the scroll off to Coco who did the same. Under the table, Velvet was pinned in place, squished between both of Blake’s thighs as she could hear the vibrators rapidly swap between a low hum and a loud buzz as the pressure on the sides of her head matched the sounds of the vibrators, low then high and back. She could also more clearly hear as Blake struggles to contain her instinct and decided to tease her more.

With her left hand, Velvet reached up to Blake’s vagina and began to tease her clit. This caused the girl to gasp into her book before tensing up even more. As Velvet watched her fingers move around Blake’s clit, she saw a bit of fluid seem to leak out of Blake’s pussy. Instantly, Velvet stopped what she was doing and swiped her fingers down Blake’s pussy. They came back completely soaked and Velvet quickly shoved them into her mouth, making sure to lick them clean. She made a note of the taste before the pressure against the sides of her head increased to what seemed like the max and held there.

Above the table, Coco and Yang were having fun with their tease, taking turns moving the slider up and down. After a few seconds of this, Yang took her scroll back from Coco and held the slider to it’s max setting before asking Blake a question.

“Hey Blake-y? What are we learning about in Oobleck’s class today?” She called out with a smug tone of voice.

Blake, barely lifting her head over her book, responded. “I… I think we’re leeeearning… about some of the… minor conflicts be….fore the Great War.”

Before Yang could say anything, Coco butt in. “Hey, where’s Velvet? I swear I just saw her with you?”

“Uhhh… She went to… the bathroom.” Blake said, struggling not to let out a moan.

“Hmph. Alright then.” Coco replied. At the same time, Yang slid the slider back down to its lowest point before pocketing her scroll.

“You know, for someone who stands six foot with rabbit ears, you’d think she’d be hard to miss.” Yang said.

“You would think so.” Coco said with a chuckle before they continued on with their regular conversation.

With the duo no longer paying her any mind, Blake relaxed, freeing Velvet from the headlock. Velvet slouched a bit, she looked up and saw Blake looking down, past her book at the faunas between her legs with an evil glare. Velvet smirked before sliding the panties up as far as she could manage.

“Is the coast clear?” She whispered up at Blake. Blake responded after a second with a nod and Velvet shot back up from under the table and back into her seat.

“Alright, I got them all the way up to your ass. When you stand up, you’re gonna have to pull them the rest of the way up. Also, remind me to eat you out one day. You taste really nice~.” Velvet said.

“You owe me for that.” Blake responded.

“Okay then. Name your price.” Velvet replied.

Without missing a beat, Blake listed off her commands. “Tonight, before you wash any of that writing off, I want photos of all of it. Not mirror selfies, someone else taking the photos. And I don’t care how many it takes. I want all of it.”

“Like I wasn’t going to do that already.” Velvet responded with a chuckle. The two sat in silence for a moment, recalling what had just happened. After a few moments, Blake reached down, shifted her body weight, and moved the underwear to fully cover her nether region. Velvet meanwhile enjoyed the feeling of her nether regions being completely exposed under her uniform. Eventually, she too shifted her body weight slightly, moving her skirt a bit so that her bare ass was touching the bench she was seated on. It was cold and was a bit of a shock at first, but she quickly warmed up to it and came to like the feeling.

After that, Velvet struck up a conversation with Blake about her relationship with Yang and the two ended up talking about that and more for about 15 more minutes, only being interrupted once by Yang’s teasing. Eventually, the time came for Blake and the rest of her team to go to their next class.

As Blake stood up, she made sure that the underwear both covered all it needed to but was also hidden from Yang. As she did so, Velvet grabbed a hold of her arm.

“Hey, I’m gonna want those back undamaged so make sure you don’t do anything to them.” She said.

“I won’t, but I can’t say the same about Yang.” Blake replied.

“Well then, if that’s gonna be the case, tell Yang she’s gonna owe me a new pair.” Velvet said.

“I make sure to tell her.” Blake responded before leaving with the rest of her team.

With Team RWBY gone, Velvet moved down the table to sit with the rest of her team. Fox and Yatsu had struck up their own conversation while Coco sat by herself, looking at something on her scroll, so Velvet scooted up next to her.

“Whatcha looking at?” Velvet asked nicely. Coco flipped her scroll over, slightly surprised by the sudden intrusion. After a couple seconds, Coco responded.

“Well, I was talking to Yang about… things, and found out that her and Blake were having some fun today.”

“Really?” Velvet responded, faking surprise. “What kind of fun?” She asked.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice how close you two seemed to be.” Coco responded, kinda suspicious.

“Well, she seemed to be tense, and I was trying to see what the problem was, but she wasn’t responding, or at least telling me what kind of fun she was apparently having.” Velvet said.

“For someone who claims to be a sexual deviant, I’m shocked you didn’t catch on, but basically, she lost a bet with Yang and Weiss and was wearing two of these.” Coco explained, flipping her scroll over to reveal an online store page for the exact model of remote control vibrator Blake had. “They are remote control vibrators that you place that little egg shape into yourself and the battery pack into either your pocket or into her leggings, like Blake was doing. And using the app they made, you, or another person preferably, controls the strength of the vibrations.” Coco said sexually. Suddenly, Velvet felt Coco’s free hand, which was previously resting at her side, was slowly sliding down her stomach and into her skirt. So I was thinking that maybe, some time soon, either me or you could…” Coco stopped suddenly, her fingers now pushed up against Velvet’s folds.

Velvet smirked. “What’s wrong hun? Feel something warm?” Velvet said, turning to face Coco, straddling the bench. She soon felt as Coco’s hand seemed to frantically search the small area for signs of the girl's undergarments. Velvet enjoyed the feeling, leaning into Coco’s neck. “Stop~. You’re gonna make me cum again.” She said, whispering into Coco’s left ear.

Coco responded by placing both hands on Velvet’s shoulders and pushing her off of her. “Where are they?” She said authoritatively.

“I gave them to someone in need.” Velvet said bluntly, deciding not to play with Coco any.

“Gave them to… what?” Coco responded, confused.

“Blake seemed clammy, so I decided to let her borrow some clothes for today. All that I asked was that they be returned in one piece.” Velvet replied, a big smirk spreading across her face.

“You didn’t…” Coco replied shocked and somewhat angry before taking her right hand off Velvet’s shoulder and reached down, grabbing a hold of Velvet’s skirt, and moving it up, revealing not only Velvet’s bare vagina, but also all the body writing that was hidden away.

“Oooo, kinky~” Velvet said, reacting to the action. “My turn.” She said, before doing the same thing to Coco, revealing her bare vagina.

“Vel! Stop!” Coco slightly yelled, shoving her skirt back down into her bench, hiding away her nether regions.

“Looks delicious. I think I need to use the bathroom.” Velvet said before ducking under the table.

Suddenly, it clicked for Coco. She realized how Velvet was able to slip out of her undergarments and give them to Blake without her noticing. It was also at this time she felt her legs being pushed apart by the faunas under the table.

“Vel! Get up here!” Coco silently yelled, looking around for any possible peeping toms before grabbing onto one of Velvet’s rabbit ears and yanking her back above the table. Once back above the table, Coco looked around again and found no one looking their way. How Velvet was able to get away with stuff like this baffled.

“Ow. You know I don’t like when you do that!” Velvet said, rubbing the spot Coco grabbed her ear.

“Velvet. Listen to me very closely. I’ve been very patient with you today. I understand this is something you wanted to do, and I’ll support you through it. But you have gone off the rails today with what you’re doing.” Coco calmly explained using her upset, motherly voice. Velvet listened intently, and even Fox and Yatsu were pulled into the conversation by Coco’s tone. It was rare she used it, saving mostly for when she believed her “children” were acting up.

“I’m sorry. I’m just really turned on by all of… this.” Velvet said, gesturing to her own body.

“I know. I understand that. And that’s why, after class, when we get back to the dorm. I’m going to drain all of that out of you, and more.” Coco said, reaching down and tightly gripping Velvet’s thigh. Velvet gulped, blushing immensely at what Coco had planned.

Coco then turned to face the other two members of her team. “And you two are more than welcome to help out.” She said.

“Yes, ma’am.” Yatsuhashi replied, knowing Coco meant business.

“Yeah. What he said.” Fox replied.

“Good.” Coco said with a smile, acting as if nothing just happened. “Now let’s get going. Our next class starts in 10.” She said, standing up, quickly followed by Yatsuhashi and Fox. Velvet meanwhile remained seated.

“Come on Velvet, let’s go.” Coco said calmly.

“What… what are you gonna do to me?” She asked with a slightly scared tone of voice and tears forming in her eyes.

“Oh shit.” Coco said, beginning to regret what she said and how she conveyed it. She sat back down next to Velvet and leaned in close, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Velvet, listen. I don’t hate you for what you did. I fully support you and I love you. But you just got too rambunctious and crazy today and I need to remind you why you shouldn’t do that. I’m not gonna hurt you or make you do something you hate. In fact, I’m going to be doing things you like, just with fun, added variables. Okay?”

“Okay.” Velvet said, perking up a bit.

“Alright then. Now come on.” Coco said, standing Velvet up. “We’re gonna be late for class.”

The team left the cafeteria together and headed across campus towards their next class. About halfway there, Velvet leaned into Coco’s ear.

“What are the fun variables?” She asked.

Coco turned to face Velvet, and before she could react, Coco pecked Velvet on the lips. “You’ll see.”

/

The next few classes passed fairly quickly to the rabbit faunas. During each class, Coco had made sure to sit directly next to Velvet and either held her hand during the entire class or placed her hand on her thigh to try and keep Velvet from acting out. However, Velvet was more focused on what Coco was planning for that night.

Now, as she stood in the bathroom of their dorm, fully nude, she was even more nervous and excited. Once all their classes had ended and they returned to the dorm, Coco had told Velvet to go to the bathroom and strip and to not come out until told to. That was about 15 minutes ago and since then, Velvet had heard shuffling and moving of furniture, which only made her more excited. However, as the tension grew, so did her horniness. She knew that if she had to wait any longer, she might start touching herself, which she knew probably wasn’t part of Coco’s plan.

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait much longer because after only about a minute, Coco yelled from the other room for Velvet to come in. Hesitantly, Velvet opened the bathroom door and entered the dorm room. The first thing she noticed was that all the beds besides hers had been moved to one corner of the room and Coco’s was missing the mattress. Secondly, she saw that her bed had been moved to the center of the room and had a second mattress on it, which made it higher than the small headboard and also answered the question on where Coco’s mattress was. Thirdly, she saw that ropes had been tied to the legs of her bed frame and finally, there was a camera on a tripod looking directly at the bed.

Coco and Fox stood over the bed, while Yatsuhashi was seated on his bed in the corner reading a book. Both Coco and Fox were in just their undergarments while Yatsuhashi was in his pajamas.

“Lay down.” Coco said bluntly, gesturing towards the bed.

“Is that…” Velvet replied, pointing at the camera.

“On and recording? Yes. Now lay down.” Coco repeated.

Velvet shuffled towards the bed, shielding her core from the camera.

“Hide it all you want now, won’t matter in the end.” Fox said with a smirk. Coco snapped her fingers at him, which caused him to drop the smirk. “Sorry.” He quickly apologized. Coco turned back towards Velvet. “Come on honey.” She said, approached Velvet, grabbing a hold on her arm, and leading her towards the bed. “Now lay down.” She said, this time more calmly and nurturing. Velvet obeyed, laying down on her back, flat on the bed. Coco then began tying her wrists to the bedpost ropes while Fox did the same with her legs. Within a minute, Velvet lay on the bed, fully restrained, and spread for both her team and the camera.

Coco and Fox took a step back to admire their work, before Coco began to walk around the bed.

“Velvet Scarlatina.” Coco said in an assertive tone of voice as she circled Velvet. “Today has been a very interesting day for you. You decided to go out with multiple degrading phrases written all over your body, underneath your school uniform. You went to all your classes with that stuff on you. You also acted out and made your team leader and girlfriend very worried.” Coco said. At first, Velvet was very confused at what Coco was saying and doing until she realized she was playing to the camera. “You masturbating several times, came a few of those times, soaked multiple pairs of panties, uniforms, and a classroom floor, stripped in front of a fellow student, flashed you and your teammates bare vagina in public, decided not to wear any underwear for half the day, and were overall a general nuisance. For these reasons, you need to be taught a lesson.”

“What is this, a courtroom role play scene?” Yatsuhashi said without looking up from his book. This elicited a laugh from both Velvet and Fox, who was also confused as to what was happening at first.

“Shut up.” Coco said in a friendly tone, trying to hide a laugh herself. She then composed herself and continued. “Velvet Scarlatina, your punishment is as follows: You are to be restrained to this bed and fucked relentlessly until either everyone in this room who is willing to participate is unable to continue or you pass out. Do you understand?”

Before Velvet could answer, Fox’s attempts to hide a laugh failed and he let out a decent chuckle. Even Yatsuhashi couldn’t keep in restrained and he too began to laugh a bit.

“May I ask what the issue is?” Coco said, trying to keep her composure.

“I’m sorry, but you saying fucked relentlessly in that tone of voice just doesn’t match up. It would be like trying to angrily yell bubbles five without laughing.” Fox said. After a moment of thought, the whole room let out a laugh at the thought of someone trying to yell bubbles angrily.

After a few moments to recuperate, Coco dropped the tone of voice. “Okay Velvet, do you understand what’s happening? Everyone here is going to fuck you until we all are tired, or you pass out. No breaks, no holding back, no going easy. I want all of that energy from today expelled from your body. Oh, and it’s all being recorded. You up for that?”

“Bring it on.” Velvet said, her entire body feeling anxious.

“Alright then. Let’s start out strong.” Coco said, turning away from Velvet. She went into the closet and pulled out a large plastic container. Velvet knew exactly what Coco had retrieved and grew even more anxious. It was their box of dildoes and other fun toys they used during sex occasionally. After a few seconds of looking, Coco pulled out the one she wanted. It was an 8 in human shaped dildo. It had length, not width, but was still one of Velvet’s favorites.

Coco showed the toy to Velvet before sliding the entire thing, all 8 inches into her mouth, keeping it there for a second before slowly pulling it out. Velvet knew Coco was just showing off, but still couldn’t help but become even more turned on by the sight. The dildo, now thoroughly wet with Coco’s saliva, was proudly shown off by Coco before she bent over and pushed the entire thing into Velvet’s welcoming folds. 

Velvet gasped at the insertion of her favorite toy, biting her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan. However, Coco saw Velvet doing this and pulled the entire thing out.

“Don’t suppress yourself, I want to hear you and so does the camera.” Coco said before inserting the entire thing again, this time faster. Velvet loudly moaned at the rapid insertion, much to delight of Coco.

“Good girl, now louder.” Coco said with a smirk before pumping the toy in and out of Velvet. With each pump, Velvet let out a moan, synchronized with the feeling of the base of the toy slap against her nether region. Velvet lay there, her whole body now moving with the motion of Coco’s action. And Coco wasn’t holding back either. She was treating this as a sort of revenge for making her worry all day. She made sure to not hurt the rabbit with her motions, only make her understand the strain she had put on her.

As Velvet lay there, her vision was blocked by something warm and hard. It didn’t fully block her vision as it rested just above her face and was perfectly straight. She tried looking to her side to see what it was since it didn’t cover her peripherals but was interrupted by Fox calling her name.

“Yo, Vel. Turn your head back to where it was, smile and stick your tongue out.” Fox said. Not knowing what he had planned, Velvet thought about refusing, but seeing as she couldn’t really do anything else, she obliged and did what her teammate said. “Okay, now hold that pose.” He said once Velvet had completed the command. Still confused, but with no other option really available, she once again obliged and held the pose for a few seconds.

After a few seconds, Velvet heard a chuckle coming from Fox, and her vision was restored shortly thereafter. She turned her head and saw Fox, fully nude and on his scroll, laughing about something.

“Whatcha laughing at Fox?” Velvet said in between thrusts.

“You’ll find out in a minute.” He said, still laughing before tossing the scroll on the mound of beds, narrowly avoiding Yatsuhashi, who seemed uninterested in the current activities. A couple seconds later, everyone else’s scroll chimed, with Coco’s being the closest to hers. Without stopping, Coco reached over and grabbed her scroll with one hand and opened the notification from Fox. Upon opening it, Coco was met with just one photo which made her stifle a laugh.

The photo in question was a top down view of Fox’s erect penis covering Velvet’s eyes, with only her mouth visible lower in the photo. She was smiling, her tongue hanging out of one side of her mouth. There was a caption that partially covered Fox’s cock that simply read **Can’t see the haters.**

Coco looked up from her scroll, still fucking Velvet with the toy, and eyed Fox, who was laughing again. “Who’d you send that to?” She said, biting her lip.

“Just everyone in the room. But I did save it.” He replied.

“Good.” She replied, before going back to focusing on Velvet.

“Wait, what is it?” Velvet asked curiously.

“Don’t worry about it hun. Just worry about it.” Coco said before shoving her face in Velvet’s crotch and licking her clit, all the while still pumping the toy inside her vagina. Velvet threw her head back in elation, letting out a loud moan. Her body began to rock back and forth as she could feel an orgasm beginning to charge up.

“Hey Coco, you said no holding back, right?” Fox yelled out from behind Velvet. Coco responded with a muffled agreement, something Velvet could feel in her core.

“Alright then, just making sure.” Fox said before he was suddenly standing over Velvet. He stood awkwardly over her, like he was trying to do a wall sit against nothing as he crouched over Velvet. As he crouched down lower and lower over Velvet’s face, his erect penis got closer and closer before Velvet opened her mouth and let him slide it in.

“If I get too rough, just bite down a bit. Not too hard though.” Fox said with a smirk. At first, Velvet was confused at her teammates action, that is until she felt his left hand grab ahold of the back of her head and begin to force her to face fuck him. Velvet moaned through Fox’s cock, her moans coming through as quick gagging noises as she took his entire length to the back of her throat and then almost fully out rapidly. Coco looked up from her snack, saw what was happening, and decided now was the time to make her cum.

Pumping even faster, Coco began to focus all her attention on Velvet’s clit. He began to suck on it, twirl it around in her mouth with her tongue, and even bit it just a bit. This sent Velvet over the moon and within just a few seconds, she exploded. Similar to what had happened in the classroom, Coco took the majority of Velvet ejaculate to the face as it exploded from her core. Coco gladly accepted the drink, opening her mouth to allow as much in as possible. She swallowed once her mouth was full and was still able to get a bit more in her mouth afterwards.

Velvet meanwhile had very little time to enjoy her orgasm as Fox continued to fuck her mouth relentlessly. She could feel Fox’s cock begin to twitch and a few seconds later, her mouth filled with his thick cum. It quickly filled up her mouth and began to pour out of her mouth and dribble down her chin. Fox let go of her head, causing it to fall almost weightlessly to the mattress below. This caused his cock to slide out of her mouth, allowing Velvet to swallow the load.

Right as Velvet finished, she noticed Coco standing over her with a smile. Before Velvet could say a word, Coco embraced her and planted a large kiss right on her lips, immediately trying to introduce tongue. Velvet graciously obliged, parting her lips to allow Coco’s tongue. As soon as she did however, Coco let some of Velvet’s juices she had stored in her mouth pour into Velvet’s own mouth. Velvet allowed the fluid into her mouth, which was still slightly coated in Fox’s semen. Now she had Fox’s cum, Coco’s tongue, and her own juices swirling around in her mouth as hers and Coco’s tongue fought for dominance.

The sound of Velvet’s scroll going off alerted them to their surroundings, but neither moved from their spot to answer it. After about 30 seconds later, the call ended, and both returned to focusing on each other. However, about 10 seconds later, her scroll went off again. This time, Coco let out a sigh and broke off the kiss to answer to call. Velvet pouted at the sudden departure but was glad that she could now swallow again.

Coco walked over to where Velvet’s scroll was going off from and picked it up. Surprisingly, she was getting a call from Blake. Thinking back to what happened earlier in the day, Coco eagerly answered the call.

“Hello, Blake.” She said into the scroll. Velvet perked up upon hearing the name.

“Oh hey Yang. Sorry, Velvet isn’t available at the moment. Can I take a message?” Coco said with a smile, turning around to face Velvet. Velvet looked back with curiosity.

“Oh. You have something that you think belongs to Velvet and you want to talk to her about it? Well, like I said, she’s a bit tied up at the moment, so I don’t think she’ll be able to answer any questions. May I ask what it is?” Coco responded.

“Some lingerie?! You know, I was wondering where those went off to. And you’re saying Blake was wearing them?” Coco said, acting like she didn’t know anything. Meanwhile, Velvet watched as Coco began to strip for her. She watched as she set the scroll down for a brief moment to take her top off, revealing her simple, colorful bra.

“Sorry, you’re gonna have to say that again. I was changing.” Coco said, picking the scroll back up.

“I remember what you told me about Blake’s bet and you’re right. I never did see Velvet go to the restroom. Hearing what you have to say, I think Velvet slipped under the table and changed Blake herself.” Coco said, undoing the strap on her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Velvet could only hear one side of the conversation, but she knew she had been found out just by what Coco was saying and replying to. The only thing she could do now was wait for her eventual punishment.

“Velvet told Blake about her body writing?” Coco said, her shock soundly more realistic now. “And she promised Blake photos?” Coco said, releasing the strap on her skirt, letting it too fall to the floor. Coco now stood in front of Velvet fully nude, staring directly at Velvet. “So what I’m hearing is that because Velvet caused Blake to lose her bet, you all want photos of Velvet’s body writing?” Coco pondered for a moment before responding. “You know, I think I can do you one better. Give me just a moment.” Coco said, putting the scroll down. She then walked over to Velvet and leaned close into her ear.

“So Yang found out about your little escapade with Blake, and she is wanting some nude photos of you. However, I don’t feel like that’s punishment enough for not only causing Blake to lose her bet, but also making me worry more so how about this: We can either send her this entire recording once we are done, OR, once we are done here, I take you on that nude walk through campus so you can visit Team RWBY’s dorm and “chat it out.” How’s that sound?” Coco explained.

Suddenly, Velvet’s core grew hot as she thought about the second option. “Walk.” She said eagerly and quickly.

“What was that?” Coco replied.

“Walk me.” Velvet said again.

“Say louder and more clearly for the camera.” Coco said, standing back up and stepping out of frame.

“I want to be walked nude through the Beacon Campus with my body writing exposed to all.” Velvet said clearly.

“Alright then. I’ll let Yang know.” She then looked up at the room. “Yatsuhashi.” She called out, causing the massive man to look up. “I would like to receive that cock now.” She said before reaching for the scroll again. Velvet watched as Coco grabbed the scroll again and began to talk into it. As she did so, she laid down on top of Velvet, 69-ing the girl. She felt Coco plant a kiss on her vagina as Coco’s pussy sat just a few inches away from the reach of the faunas’ mouth. A couple seconds later, Velvet could only watch as she saw Yatsuhashi enter Coco with his massive cock.

Velvet soon became entranced by the rhythmic motion of Yatsuhashi’s pounding. At one point, she swore she heard Coco mention something about Team RWBY, but it was drowned out by the sounds and sights that were occurring right above her. After a minute of two of feeling left out, Velvet suddenly felt Fox enter her and begin to fuck her. The sights, sounds, and feelings of Velvet being used like this soon put her into a trance.

/

After nearly three hours, pretty much all of team CFVY was tired. Velvet had fared the worst, or best depending on who you asked. She had been used by every member of her team and had been fucking in nearly every hole available to them. She was both filled and covered by both men’s semen and had thoroughly soaked the bed beneath her. Cum was leaking out of both her mouth and pussy with loads more covering her tits, face, and stomach. Coco had received a lighter punishment, but still was filled and covered. The only difference between the two was that Coco was in the shower and Velvet was still tied to the bed.

Coco had mentioned something about Team RWBY wanting her used, but she was still hoping she could wash up some. As she waited to see how much cleaning she was going to receive, she turned her head to look at the other two in the room. Both were asleep and nude, with Yatsuhashi’s genitals only being covered by his blanket. Fox meanwhile was bare naked, everything exposed.

Velvet then heard the water stop and looked towards the restroom. A minute later, Coco emerged, still nude, drying herself off. She had a box of baby wipes in her hand and Velvet sighed. She was hoping for a shower, but it looked like this was all she was going to receive. Coco placed the box next to Velvet before walking over to the closet. Velvet watched as Coco dug deep into the closet before pulling out an outfit Velvet had never seen before.

It consisted of a black satin pair of bra and panties with a garter belt stocking combo. “Like it?” Coco asked? “I bought it about a year ago and never wore it, tonight seemed like the right night.” She said with a smirk before slipping to the revealing outfit. It took a bit of time since she had never worn anything like it before but soon began to show it off for the still restrained rabbit.

“Oh, Mommy~” Velvet said sexually.

“Please don’t call me that.” Coco replied, walking towards the girl.

“Sorry.” Velvet said as Coco picked up the baby wipes. She pulled a few out and began to wipe the cum off of Velvet’s face.

“I spoke with Yang a bit more before getting the shower. They told me that they want you used as a punishment for Blake. Something about eating cum out of you. I told them I’d leave that part of you alone, but I was gonna clean the rest.” Coco explained as she moved onto Velvet’s tits.

“I was hoping for a shower after all this.” Velvet said.

“I can ask if you can use their shower when we get there. As for right now, you’re just gonna have to deal with it.” Coco replied.

“But I’ll be leaking on the way over.” Velvet argued.

“You can wear some panties to keep some of that stuff in if you want.” Coco replied, now scrubbing her stomach.

Velvet pondered for a moment before responding. “Let’s just walk faster.”

“Alright then. It will be a shorter walk though.” Coco said, finishing up with the cleaning and now focusing on rewriting some of the text that had smudged.

“I’m fine with that trade-off.” Velvet said, enjoying the feeling of the marker near her sensitive regions.

“If it works for you, then I’m fine with it. Let’s get going.” Coco said, capping the marker. She then reached into a drawer, grabbed a leash and collar, snapped around Velvet’s neck before undoing her restraints. Once free, Velvet stood up and stretched before Coco tugged on her collar.

“Come on. The longer you stand up, the more cum is gonna drip out.” Coco said. Velvet nodded and off they went.

/

The walk over was relatively uneventful. While it was nighttime, there were still a few teams wandering the campus grounds, so the duo stuck to obscure routes. During the walk, Velvet could feel cum sliding down her inner legs and at one point, cupped some of it and licked it off her hands. Coco saw her and shot her a cringing glance and Velvet responded with a smirk. At another point, Coco stopped in the middle of a walkway over a bridge, pulled out her scroll, and told Velvet to strike a pose. Reluctantly, Velvet did so, striking multiple poses for the impromptu public nude photoshoot.

After about a 10 minute walk, they reached the dorm building. By now, Velvet’s core felt hot as she could feel more of the cum slowly sliding down her thighs. Worried it might all leak out before getting to the dorm, Coco hustled Velvet into the elevator and took them up to the correct floor. Velvet was frightened that someone was going to walk into her in the elevator, but luckily, that didn’t happen.

Upon reaching the floor, Coco hurried Velvet down the hall and towards Team RWBY’s dorm room. Upon reaching it, Coco knocked loudly on the door and then turned to Velvet.

“Vel, if they try anything out of your comfort zone, don’t be afraid to fight. I doubt they will, but I am worried about it. I’ll be back for you tomorrow morning. Okay?”

Before Velvet could answer, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a nude Weiss, her face soaking wet. She said nothing for a moment, just stared at Velvet in all her glory.

“Damn.” She simply said after a moment.

“I know right.” Coco said. “She’s leaking by the way, so I don’t know if you have a place for her, but I don’t want her to lose all of it.”

“Oh yeah. Right this way.” Weiss said moving out of the way. When she moved, she exposed what was transpiring in the middle of the room. Similar to how Velvet was tied to her bed, Blake was tied in a similar, yet completely different way. Blake was laying on her back in the middle of the room, her limbs tied to ropes that connected to two separate beds on opposite sides of the room.

“Just sit her down on Blake’s face.” Weiss said, directing the duo before turning her attention to Blake, who had a blindfold on. “Hey Blake, look who’s here for you.” She said, removing the blindfold. Blake struggled to see who Weiss was referring to at first due to the introduction of light, but quickly adjusted to see Velvet as she stood over her.

“Vel…mmph.” Blake said, before being cut off by Velvet planting her vagina on top of Blake’s mouth.

“Now Blake, Velvet is full of cum. And we aren’t going to take her off of you until you clean her out completely. Okay?” Weiss explained. Blake nodded and began to eat Velvet out. Velvet began to moan as Weiss took a step back.

“Damn. Looks like you got everything under control. Where’s Ruby and Yang though?” Coco asked.

“Well, Yang’s in the restroom washing up cause Blake just exploded all over her and Ruby is across the hall getting rawed by Jaune.” Weiss responded. 

“Oh.” Coco said bluntly, not expecting the answer she got. “Well, take lots of photos and don’t hurt her. I’ll be back for her in the morning.” Coco said, headed for the door.

“Will do.” Weiss said, turning around to face Velvet and Blake. Coco opened the dorm room door, peaking over her shoulder one last time before she left, catching a glimpse of Weiss going down on Blake right before the door shut. Coco shrugged her shoulders and began heading back towards her dorm.

She decided she was going to unwind with the only way she knew how: A classic spit roast.

**Author’s Note:**

**I have nothing to add, other than it’s currently 4:11 am, I’ve been working on finishing this up for nearly 5 hours, and this was about 8,500 words longer than I originally planned.**


End file.
